


Podium worthy finish

by Janellez



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Figure skater Joshua, Hockey player Mingyu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janellez/pseuds/Janellez
Summary: The free skate hasn't even started but Jisoo has already won the gold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally, this was for jihancheol. jisoo skating for team usa and jeonghan for korea and they have the same coach -scoups but then hockey player mingyu sneaked into my brain and stole this idea for himself so yeah hahaha might still write that though when hannie and cheol comes knocking on my brain demanding shua back lol
> 
> shout out to only_joshua who requested for minshua and ran away hello!!
> 
> Hope u guys like this and sorry for any mistakes!!  
> warning: although i watch figure skating and i'm lowkey a fan of Yuzuru and Shoma my knowledge on figure skating or the olympics is a 2/10 :-)

Jisoo slicked back the sweat soaked strands stuck to his forehead as he glided around the rink's perimeter.

He had dyed his hair a peach blond for this season, something he's still undecided on whether he regrets it or not.

His breaths were coming out in puffs as the song for his long program echoed in the background.

Coming to a stop in the middle of the rink, he raised his head to gaze towards the empty bleachers wherein only 2 days from now would be filled with screaming fans, spectators, sharp eyed critics and expectant sponsors alike.

 

_"_ _Go big or go home, right, Joshua?"_

 

Jisoo winced. He closed his eyes and let out an unsteady breath, hoping to calm himself.

"Sponsors are both heaven sent and the devil's incarnate combined." He murmured. 

He could feel his heart pounding restlessly in his chest ever since the current standings of the short program was announced earlier today.

"Third isn't so bad."

The way Jihoon - his coach, had said this, seemed nonchalant and uncaring for others but the way he offered the bottle of protein shake and softly patted Jisoo on the head reassures him that he's proud and satisfied.

"Leaves the pressure of maintaining the top spot or being dubbed as the underdog. Breathe Shua. Get some sleep tonight - 8 hours minimum."

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done.

He glanced at the digital clock over head, the red numbers that read 11:06 made him grimace as he imagined the sure scolding he'd get from Jihoon.

Jisoo knows he should be getting back to the hotel. His body was already feeling the exertion from the short program earlier but his mind was loud, scenarios both good and bad popping up leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. His heart was non-stop thundering in his chest and the feeling of restlessness combined with lingering adrenaline wouldn't leave him alone.

"Sorry jihoon. Just one more run through."

As the last beats of the song faded out, Joshua took position - feet astride, one arm crossed over his chest, the other raised forward palms up - at the middle of the rink as he waited for the song to restart.

Only it didn't.

"You do know that this is the hockey rink, right?"

Jisoo jumps, eyes flying open. His heart almost missing a beat in surprise before whipping around at the sound of the voice.

The sight that greeted him was of a cheeky grin, brown tousled hair, damp from the winter weather and puppy eyes bright despite the obvious grime from what looks like a late night run.

"M-Mingyu!" He squeaks out.

"Hi, baby." He calls out lovingly.

They haven't seen each other since the competition began a few days prior. Training, meetings and press conferences keeping them busy and distracted, so almost unconsciously, Jisoo is drawn to Mingyu like a moth is to a flame as a wave of longing washes over him.

He glides to a stop by the edge of the rink, the barricade being the only thing keeping them apart.

Up close, Jisoo greedily takes in the other. A shy and soft smile forming on his lips as he looks up at the other almost bashfully, taking note of the sports jersey he was wearing adorned with their country's logo and the protective guards decorating the other's arms.

It's fascinating how Mingyu's mere presence alone could bring peace to the chaos inside Jisoo's head. The background fades, his heart is at ease and the once stifling air becomes bearable as long as he's around the other.

"Hi." His voice soft and breathless.

Mingyu grins wryly as he looks at Jisoo, drinking in the other's disheveled appearance with sweat soaked hair, flushed cheeks and red rimmed, weary eyes.

"I don't think I like this look on you." He comments, his hands coming to rest on the barricades.

Jisoo blinks and shifts unsurely, his hand frantically coming up to his head to tug at the strands self-consciously before he stutters, "Th-The hair?"

Mingyu only smiles fondly. His hand reaching up to pull away the fingers tugging onto his hair and entangling them in his own. His other hand came up to cup Jisoo's cheek to pull the older of the two closer, so that their forehead rested against each other's.

"This," Mingyu's thumb rubs at the dark circles under his eye, "This makes you look entirely too old for your age."

Jisoo snorts and his nose crinkles. "I'm twenty-seven, Mingyu. Prime time for retirement for me." The last words were whispered so softly that if they weren't so close, Mingyu wouldn't have heard it.

He draws back, avoiding concerned eyes by smoothing out the other's messy bangs.

Mingyu hums, unsure but let it go.

"Your game is tomorrow, right?" Jisoo inquires, his hands fiddling with the other's.

"Uh-hm." Mingyu leans down to place a soft kiss on Jisoo's eyelid, a sure way to make the other smile and blush and in return making him grin as well. "Will you be able to watch?"

"I'll have to ask Jihoon." He chuckles nervously. "I kinda uhm... snuck away from our room tonight."

Mingyu snorts. "Same. Soonyoung's gonna give me a whooping tomorrow for sure."

"What time is the match?"

"Late afternoon against the french. They're higher up on the world ranking but Soonyoung's confident in our strategy."

Jisoo looks on at Mingyu endearingly as he rambles on hockey terminologies and lingo. For, Jisoo, the way how the other is so passionate and dedicated to the sport is what made him fall when they first met.

"Our home bench is right over there!" Mingyu gestures almost excitedly to the right side of the stadium. "So make sure to sit at that area, okay? I'll look for you."

Jisoo couldn't help but lean up to peck on the other's lips, if possible to taste the smile on his mouth.

"Of course." He smiles cheekily. "I'll wear your university jersey so you can find me easily."

If possible, Mingyu brightens more. The thought of Jisoo's smaller frame engulfed in his jersey with his name stitched at the back has him floored with anticipation and excitement and so almost giddily he gathers Jisoo in his arms.

"Oomf." Jisoo stumbles but laughs anyway. "Mingyu!"

"Sorry sorry." He pulls away. "You're just so adorable babe. I'll make sure to watch your program as well, yeah?"

Silence was what Mingyu got in reply. The happy atmosphere dissipates as a somber and nervous air replaces it.

"Jisoo?" Mingyu tried to lean down to peer at the other's face but the other wouldn't have it and instead buried his face in Mingyu's chest.

Dropping a lingering kiss onto blond locks, Mingyu wrapped his arms securely around Jisoo.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I--" Noticeably, the other's voice wavered before he let out a shuddering breath.

A few moments pass where only the sounds of them breathing could be heard as Mingyu waited patiently for the other to open up.

Running his hand up and down the smaller back, hoping to give him comfort Mingyu asks, "Are you scared?"

A beat passes before Jisoo shifts and presses his cheek more firmly against the broad chest. His eyes were shiny but his cheeks were dry.

"I-I'm announcing my retirement after the free skate." His voice is shaky but he does not crack. "And- and isn't it comical that I have yet to win a gold medal ever since my senior debut?"

Mingyu continues to rub the other's back as he continues to speak.

"Am I being too greedy for wanting it?" He laughs wryly. "Thirteen years and all I have are silver and bronze."

"Athletes are naturally greedy, Jisoo - It's okay to feel that way. We don't invest years just to be satisfied with second best."

"But that's just it, Gyu - another year is something I don't have." A lone tear manages to escape his eye. "I'm scared I'll be ending my career on thursday without that gold again."

Another beat passes before Mingyu shifts almost unsurely. He pushes Jisoo away softly and flashes the older a nervous smile before leading him to the rink's exit and sitting him down on the bench where they left their bags.

Mingyu could feel his heart thumping in his chest as well and he swallows down the nervous knot in his throat before kneeling before Jisoo, flashing a nervous smile at the confused watery gaze aimed at him.

"I should tell you that I had a plan." His voice was shaky but full. "And that the team most especially Soonyoung and Seungkwan would be really disappointed."

Each word passing through Mingyu's mouth only confused Jisoo further so when Mingyu reached into his bag to pull out a small velvet box, Jisoo couldn't help the gasp escaping his mouth and his heart resuming to thunder in his chest.

"You slapped me when we first met because I deserved it - I called figure skating a sissy sport and then I was forced to take you out to dinner as an apology." Mingyu wet his lips nervously before continuing. "I fell in love with you at the end of that night 'cause you dragged me into a skating rink and made me watch you skate before my cocky ass scoffed and tried to do a jump as well. I deserved the bloody nose that I got but I didn't deserve you caring for me afterwards."

Mingyu chose that moment to open the box to take out a simple but nonetheless beautiful gold band and held it before Jisoo.

"Winning - getting a medal is always a gamble and there will always be a question whether someone is deserving or not." He looks up to meet wide and watery eyes. "But this - this isn't questionable though, because there is no one more deserving of this ring more than you."

Tears were spilling onto Jisoo's cheeks then and the ones in Mingyu's eyes were threatening to do the same.

"I - I believe in you Jisoo and I truly believe that you'll get that gold on thursday but would you do me the honor of wearing this gold first by marrying me?"

A firm grip on the ring was what kept it from slipping from Mingyu's fingers as Jisoo all but threw himself at Mingyu and kissing him on the lips.

The smile on their faces was wide and identical when they withdrew from each other.

"So is that a y--"

"YES! Yes." A kiss. "Yes it's a yes." Another kiss.

They laughed as Mingyu shakily slipped the ring onto Jisoo's finger and with Jisoo still in his lap, he pulled the other close so their foreheads were resting against each other.

"I love you, Jisoo."

"I love you, Mingyu."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random snippets and scenarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for making me smile by leaving kudos and comments! hope u like this and makes u smile as well <3
> 
> warning: i think this was a lot funnier in my head lol so this might be boring

The team finds out.

 

"What's the phrase, Vernon," Seungkwan turned to ask the goalie seated behind him. "Sucking a sore thumb?"

"Hm. Close." The blond shuffled in his seat between Dino and Seokmin, their shoulder pads bumping against each other's uncomfortably. "Sticking out like a sore thumb." He answered, resigned to his fate for now.

"Okay. Thank you. Yeah." Seungkwan turned back into his seat, his own shoulder pad colliding with Hoshi's who was seated beside him. "That's exactly what we are right now." He deadpanned, side eyeing Mingyu with a half glare who grinned back unapologetically.

"Sore thumbs?" Hoshi cackled.

It was an odd sight to see. Team South Korea's ice hockey team - decked out in their full game attire of shoulder pads and body guards, their helmets on their laps - squished together in two rows surrounded by mostly female fans with flowers and stuff toys in hand ready for projectile launching.

"I don't know about the thumb part but I am absolutely beat and sore in all places." Jun groaned out. "Remind me why we're here again?"

"To be sore thumbs!" Hoshi answered unhelpfully, cackling at his own joke.

Half of the team groaned as their team captain's laughter echoed in the section they were seated at.

Suddenly, Hoshi stood up almost headbutting Dino to swivel his head to look over the team with wide and bright eyes

"Even better than just thumbs!" He exlaimed excitedly, "We can be a complete set of sore fingers!"

"Captain is much too happy. I can't deal."

No one can blame Hoshi for his infectious glee though. Walking away with a silver medal from the olympics was no easy feat.

"Stupid idea." Seungkwan snorted out. "But just for the record, I'm the pinky finger 'cause I have more class than any of you combined."

"Pffft. Class."

"Who said that? Wanna fight?!"

"I'll be the thumb because I am Aju nice!"

"I'm your own personal middle finger then."

"Ah! Ah! You're like the puck then! Cause you know it kinda sounds like --"

"This is embarassing!" Minghao quickly interjected, huffing under his breath, already debating whether or not to wear his helmet back on just so he wouldn't be recognized by the people glancing at their area. "Did we really have to head straight here after our match? You all smell. We're probably no better than packed sardines at this point."

"Sorry Hao," Mingyu said, smiling sheepishly beside him. "I didn't want to miss Jisoo's program."

"Oh! oh! Jisoo hyung is going to skate?" Seokmin asked just in time as the PA echoed out.

 

_Announcing the next skater, representing Team South Korea -- Jisoo Hong!_

 

When dispersed, Mingyu knew their voices would be lost and blend in with the mostly female crowd. But when together like this, their voices are deep, distinct and resounding from the audience as they screamed and shouted out their support for Jisoo and Mingyu couldn't help the grin that had formed on his face as he spied the skater testing out the ice and just smile apologetically at some of the older patrons infront of him that had glanced at them in surprise.

When the announcer spoke over the loudspeaker again enumerating the highlights of Jisoo's career - Consecutive 3 time World silver medalist, 2017 Four Continents Bronze medalist and Current South Korea National champion to name a few - he noticed a significant increase in screams and couldn't help the pride swelling in his chest.

In fact, it had swelled so much that when girls started to scream, "That's my oppa!!", he couldn't help but feel the need to one up them and before common sense could catch up and his brain could stop him, he screamed,

"Thats my fiancé!"

Which was a mistake.

He realized this now because although the high pitched screaming on his right ear have not at all faltered and still raged on, the screaming on his left however has all but completely gone silent.

Gulping as he felt eyes pointedly trained at him. He tried to ignore it and focus instead on Joshua who had finished circling the rink and was now handing his jacket to Jihoon at rink side.

"Jihoon looks good in yellow doesn't he?" Mingyu commented, trying at a diversion when the eyes continued to drill into him.

Laughing awkwardly at the silence he received in reply, Mingyu felt his sweat drop as his mind worked overtime to think of a distraction but was too late as he felt an arm slinging on his shoulder and air being breathe down his neck.

"Fiancé?" Jun asked eyebrow raised.

"Yah... Mingyu..."

'I'm so sorry Jisoo' He thought as the ominous aura to his left grew closer.

"Didn't we... I dunno know... have a plan?"

"The plan Mingyu. The plan."

"Congratulations." The same patron who had glanced at them earlier said patting Mingyu on the knee. "And goodluck you look like you're gonna need it, boy."

 

 

\-------

 Jisoo finds out that they found out.

 

The post-olympics banquet, really, was more or less just a formality with the sponsors, for the sponsors, by the sponsors.

So, Jihoon and Joshua - with a triumphant grin on their faces and a shiny gold medal around their neck - decided to play hooky and hibernate in their hotel room until it was time for check out the next day.

All their plans - plans meaning Jisoo finally eating all the well deserved carbs that he wanted and Jihoon ordering twice as much food as him from their generously sponsored room service - however was ruined when Soonyoung had come knocking on their hotel room at 7 pm.

"Jihoonie~"

Jisoo and Jihoon had both looked at each other then, cheeks stuffed between chewing, an unspoken agreement passing through their eyes as they continued to stuff their faces with lobster.

'Ignore?'

'Ignore.'

Soonyoung, however, is a force to be reckoned with.

"Jihoonie, I brought food with me~"

Joshua glanced at his coach then, an amused smile forming on his face and his full cheeks puffing out as he noticed the spoon stop midway to Woozi's mouth and his head perk up to look at their hotel room door.

The skater finds it so adorable how even though his slave driver of a coach could melt and refreeze the rink with just one glare, he's easily lured and persuaded just by the mention of food.

Now, Soonyoung has him interested but Woozi will only take the hook if--

"It's Jjajangmyun and spicy ramyun noodles~"

"Joshua, open the door."

Giggling softly to himself - best not to let Woozi hear - he bit on his spoon to push the bed tray aside and stand up and trot to the door, hiding his grin on his way.

What they should have remembered, however, is that Soonyoung is nothing but a great strategist or in other words - according to Jihoon - a dirty dirty liar.

 

Joshua sighed, adjusting the uncomfortable necktie around his neck, quietly regretting the loss of their peaceful binge eating as they made their way into the banquet hall. Woozi and Hoshi was walking a bit ahead of him, the former obviously being dragged by the latter.

"You're a fucking liar Kwon Soonyoung and I hope you trip and fall flat on your face." Woozi hissed out.

The hockey player only laughed as he pulled the grumpy coach inside and lead them to the corner of the room where the rest of the team were already waiting.

"Jisoo-hyung, you can go ahead." Hoshi says. "I'm gonna bring Jihoon to the Jjajangmyun."

One non skating related thing Jisoo picked up from Jihoon is that to never never trust Soonyoung. So he only has himself to blame as he sat surrounded by oddly smiling hockey players and his plate of chocolate cake. It would be a lie to say he isn't the least bit intimidated.

"... Hi?" He greets, daintly bringing up a piece of cake to his mouth.

"Hi hyung!" They greet in chorus.

Smiling albeit nervously as he bites on his fork, he looks towards Seungkwan who smiles at him brightly and is buzzing with ill concealed energy.

"Where's Mingyu?" He asks.

"That traito - I mean team mate generously offered to pack up our equipment tonight."

Humming suspiciously, he scrapes of the icing on his plate before glancing back at the dessert table.

"Do you still want more hyung?" They said in chorus - again. Before he could say no, he already has about eight plates in front of him all in different flavors of cake.

"Consider this our congratulations, hyung." Wonwoo says pushing the strawberry shortcake towards him.

"For the goldsss." Jun adds with a smirk, his accent curling around the s.

Jisoo blinks once, twice and then thrice before realization dawns on him.

"Mingyu told you?!"

Minghao snorts. "More like announced it to the whole stadium."

Jisoo slumps in his chair. "That idiot. Our parents don't even know yet." He groans, massaging his temple.

Beside him, Seungkwan clears his throat before sitting up then looks at him pointedly before pulling out a thick clear book out of nowhere and slamming it on the table.

"We have business to attend to hyung."

"What?"

Jisoo could only stare speechless as he pulls out two more clear books all in different colors.

"Now hyung, this pink one is for the venue and flowers, the green one the guest list and the yellow one is for the cake." He stacks two on the side before pulling out a yellow pad and a pencil. "We still have five more clear books to go through but we can work on these for now."

"What?"

"From the selections of cake you have in front of you, what do you prefer?" Seokmin asks, flipping through the yellow clear book to reveal different pictures and styles of cake. "The three-tier is a classic but look at the seven-tier hyung! you can have seven different flavors of cake!"

"What?"

"Hyung, pick the strawberry shortcake please."

 

 

\-------

 

 

The exhibition skate.

 

Mingyu is always prepared. This is something he always prides himself on.

He was prepared when they were abandoned on an unknown island for training.

He was prepared for the fall when he cockily attempted to do a double toe loop.

He was prepared for the pressure when he was selected as the center forward.

He was prepared when he proposed to the love of his life.

But nothing could have prepared him for this.

-

_"What's that?" Jisoo asks curious, reclined on the bed, nursing a cup of hot americano that Mingyu brought him._

_Mingyu grins toothily, leaning forward to place a quick kiss under Jisoo's eye before he pulled out the stuff toy from the large paper bag._

_"Tada!"_

_It was a giant eevee at least the size of his torso._

_"This is for me?" Jisoo smiles shyly as he places his drink on the night stand before reaching grabby hands only to pout as Mingyu pulled the stuff toy away._

_Chuckling, the hockey player places the eevee back in the paper bag before entwining their hands together._

_"I thought it was for me?"_

_"It is for you, baby." He brings the skater's hands up to his lips to kiss at the knuckles. "But for later, during your exhibition skate."_

_"Why show it to me now then?" Jisoo asks, pulling his hands away so he can squeeze Mingyu's cheeks together as punishment._

_"It's so you know which - baby ouch - which stuff toy to pick up after your skate."_

_Smiling amusedly, Jisoo sits back to reach for his coffee._

_"That's cheating."_

_"Make sure you pick this stuff toy, okay? It'll be the second cutest thing on ice later, the first being you."_

_Instead of being flustered just as Mingyu predicted, Jisoo smirks, swirling his cup before snorting._

_"Cute. Yeah okay."_

-

Mingyu gulps unsteadily, hugging the eevee stuff toy closer to his chest as he watches Jisoo gliding through the ice.

'Nothing could ever prepare me for this'

He affirms, his eyes trained on the tight black pants hugging Jisoo's thighs and butt, the black sheer -  _see through -_ long sleeve that leaves nothing to the imagination as it flutters flimsily as he twirls and the playful lips lightly stained red that smirks as Jisoo winks at him as he finishes with a jump right in front of the section he was seated at.

The roaring cheers pulls him away from those sinful lips as the crowd stands in applause, flowers and stuff toys raining down on the rink and Mingyu almost forgets to throw the eevee in his arms.

Luckily, his throw was far enough to reach Jisoo.

As Jisoo picks up the eevee, he throws a quick glance at Mingyu then does a quick swipe at his lips with his tongue before smirking again and skating towards the exit.

 

Nothing could have prepared Mingyu for that night either.

 

 

\-------

 

 

First Morning.

 

Jisoo woke up to the smell of bitter coffee and sweet syrup. Their black out curtains serving their purpose of keeping the morning light away, leaving them ensconced in darkness.

Sighing contently as he felt a familiar weight on his chest and warm breath against his neck, he reached up to run his hands through slightly damp hair.

"Good morning" He whispered. His morning voice croaky but soft. "What time's the flight?" He added after a beat.

He smiles as he felt a lingering kiss placed on his neck just below his ear before the weight on his chest lifted and Mingyu sat up, arms on either side of Jisoo's head.

Cocking his head to the side, Jisoo gazed up at his husband's handsome face, taking note of pouty lips and sad eyes.

Is it odd that even after all this time his heart still flutters seemingly like Mingyu is a high school crush rather than his husband. A fond smile forms on his lips as he reached up to cup the other's cheek to slowly pull his face down for a kiss.

Innocent and sweet slowly turned a bit more as chapped but soft lips moved against his eagerly. Mingyu's hands framing his face to angle the kiss  deeper. Making out like teenagers was Joshua's favorite part of being married and then being responsible is his least.

"We can't," He teased, pulling away but sighed regretfully afterwards. "You're going to be late."

It was a blissful month where it was only them in their honeymoon bubble but it had to end eventually with reality literally knocking on their door in the form of Mingyu's team mates.

"Aren't you going to miss me?"

"I already do."

Mingyu leans down to leave one last kiss on Jisoo's forehead.

"I'll bring back the gold for you." He says as their fingers intertwine and their own gold rings shines in the dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily reminder: drink lots of water, look both ways when crossing the street and i hope you guys always have a reason to smile no matter how small it may be :)
> 
> Happiest Birthday to Joshua, our prince who holds the stars in his eyes and is as radiant as the sun. I hope he never runs out of reasons to smile and be happy. <3
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night!  
> twt: 95z_helianthus

**Author's Note:**

> i cringe how do u end stories like this?????  
> i might also temporarily delete the other stories cause they make me cringe when i reread them and i wanna edit so bad huhu not now though
> 
> Don't forget to vote for SVT and support their comeback on nov 6!!!
> 
> Have a beautiful day/ peaceful night!! <3
> 
> Pls leave feedback cause it makes me smile and blush :")


End file.
